1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reproducing a content such as music and video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers serving as a controller for a variety of apparatuses are becoming more and more compact and sophisticated in performance. With such a computer incorporated in a reproducing apparatus reproducing music and video, the reproducing apparatus also becomes sophisticated in performance. Such a high-performance reproducing apparatus offers to users a wider range of entertainment of contents to be reproduced, such as audio and video.
For example, a contemplated audio/visual (AV) apparatus automatically starts reproducing a content by detecting a motion of a user in a room without the need for the user to select one of a reproduction button and an end button. Also contemplated are an AV apparatus and a disk jockey/video jockey (DJ/VD) tool for imparting a change to a content currently being reproduced in synchronization with the motion of the user.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-246535 discloses a technique, in which the feeling and psychology of a user are detected, and a content matching the user is presented based on information of the feeling and psychology or information obtained from analyzing the feeling and psychology.
It is thus contemplated that a content to be reproduced is changed and/or selected by detecting the motion of the user or based on bio-information of the user. The range of usage and entertainment of the content to be reproduced, such as audio and video, is thus widened.